


Kiss The Rain

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments stolen during the red flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on those gifs of Fernando attempting to whisper into Mark and Sebastian's ears during the red flag period of the Malaysian GP.

There are so many people milling around on the grid that no-one’s going to miss them if they’re gone for a few minutes, even if the world’s media did just see him whispering (or as close as one _can_ whisper on the grid) in his ear. The world’s media don’t get to know what he says though. And stolen moments are what this whole thing they have is made of anyway.  
  
Fernando has barely vanished out of sight before Mark makes his excuses to the gathered engineers and follows, walking purposefully, and no-one thinks to question him. He slips around the garages, into the maze of grey concrete buildings out back.  
  
A flash of red racesuit and dark hair is all he sees as he’s seized by his heatproof undershirt and pulled roughly into a covered doorway, but that tells him all he needs to know before his eyes close into a familiar kiss that’s soft and demanding at the same time. Despite the oppressive heat and sticky humidity they press their bodies close, fingers threading through hair and clutching at fireproof material, hot breath on hot skin as they break apart for a moment.  
  
“You could've ended up snogging the face off anyone mate, just grabbing me like that,” Mark admonishes. Fernando just shrugs.  
  
“I knew it was you. Tall, dark, _gorgeous_ , navy overalls...”  
  
“So I shouldn’t have been surprised if I’d found you tangled up with Bruno then, if those were your only factors.”  
  
“No, he is too, _pretty_ for me,” Fernando almost purrs. “And I would know you anywhere, even with just the smallest glance.”  
  
Mark can’t help but smirk, and leans down to kiss him again, pushing him back up against the wall of the doorway.  
  
“Good to know you’re not a fan of the pretty ones. Guess I don’t have to worry about your flirting outrageously with Seb then.”  
  
“Mm, but you are more fun when you are jealous,” Fernando smiles coyly. He’s rewarded immediately with a thigh pressed in between his legs, his wrists pinned to the concrete wall either side of him, and a growl in his ear.  
  
“Don’t even think about it, Fernando.” There’s still a playful edge to Mark’s voice, but that doesn’t mean he’s not being completely serious. Mark’s fingers move to Fernando’s jaw, tilting his head up and locking their eyes together. “You’re mine, and you know that.”  
  
“So make me yours,” Fernando urges in a quiet murmur.  
  
“Gladly...”  
  
Mark claims Fernando’s mouth with a possessive press of lips, holding him there for a moment before he tilts his head and they let their mouths fall open, tongues demanding entry and hips starting to move against each other, as hands wind their way into fabric to pull themselves even closer.  
  
In the thick humidity they shouldn’t want to be so close, race overalls damp around their waists, skin sticky with sweat, but if they’d paid attention to _shouldn’t_ they never would have ended up here. Right now it’s more important that lips are pressed together, arms wound around each other, Mark keeping Fernando pinned to the wall with his bodyweight, both of them savouring every second. They could lose track of time here so easily, in the taste and feel of each other, in the sound of the rain still pattering on the ground and roofs around them, in a little covered doorway that could be anywhere in the world, and a thousand miles from the teams and sponsors and press that are only just around the corner.  
  
They don’t have that luxury though. Mark pulls back, allowing the last touch of the kiss to linger briefly, and moving his hands to just rest on Fernando’s waist.  
  
“They’ll be wondering where we’ve gone.” Mark tilts his head towards the track.  
  
Fernando bites one side of his lip. “Tonight then?”  
  
“If you haven’t got anything better planned...”  
  
Fernando kisses Mark again, just a press of lips but that’s loaded with promises of more. “Nothing _planned_ , but there are many more laps left of this race.”  
  
“You’ve got me to get past first, mate...”  
  
“We will see then,” Fernando replies with a wry smile and a small shrug. “After all, many things can happen in the rain...”  
  
He presses another kiss to Mark’s lips, before sliding out of his arms and disappearing around the corner, vanished amongst the falling droplets.


End file.
